


Not Good Enough

by StarksDeservedBetter



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarksDeservedBetter/pseuds/StarksDeservedBetter
Summary: Arya arrives home early from university and finds her roommate, Gendry, in a very compromising position. As always, she finds the perfect opportunity to mess with him.





	Not Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get this shameless smut out. I am not sorry at all :p
> 
> Ages for reference:
> 
> Arya Stark - 22  
> Gendry Baratheon - 24

_“Gods above, how hard is it to lock a front door?”_ Arya grumbled in her head. She had arrived home to find the front door unlocked, and no sign that her house-mate Gendry was home. She kicked off her shoes in a huff and stomped into the kitchen to find something to drink. She’d had a long day already; Sansa had invited her out to lunch and had spent the entire time yakking about Margaery this and Margaery that. Arya was certain that she could rattle off Sansa’s ten favourite things about her near-perfect girlfriend purely from how much Sansa blabbed on about her every single day. Arya yanked open the fridge and went to reach for her bottle of Coke, but noticed that the amount remaining had lessened somewhat since last night. And, to top it off, it had gone flat. _“Just great,”_ Arya thought with a groan, before she shut the fridge. _“Guess I’ll die of thirst instead.”_ She inhaled and exhaled slowly through her nose before wandering up the passageway toward her bedroom. As she was making the very short journey, she noticed that Gendry’s door was closed, which was odd because he never shut his door, even when he was sleeping. _“Hm, well, this is a perfect chance to fuck with him while he’s not home,”_ Arya realised. Without hesitating she snapped the handle of Gendry’s door downward and barged into his room, and found more than she bargained for. Gendry was sitting up on his bed with no pants on and his hand around his…

“Arya!” Gendry cried while trying to awkwardly cover himself and turn the laptop screen away from Arya to conceal whatever was on it. “What the fuck!” Arya cackled and held her hands up over her eyes, even though she usually couldn’t give two shits about people’s privacy and modesty.

“Oh come on you big baby, it’s not like I haven’t seen it before,” Arya teased. She heard Gendry grumble and shift around on the bed. “Can I look now?”

“Yes, fucking hell,” Gendry said exasperatedly. Arya lowered her hands from over her eyes. Gendry had hastily pulled the doona over his lower half, but there was a rather obvious mound of fabric in a certain place. Arya cackled some more before sitting down on the edge of Gendry’s bed. She grinned at him wickedly, and was delighted at the predicament her room-mate was now very much trapped in.

“So. Snuck home early from uni to relieve some tension, did we?” Arya teased in a sing-song voice. “What were you watching?”

“None of your business,” Gendry said back stubbornly. “And, again, none of your business.” Arya’s grin widened at Gendry’s stubborn refusal.

“Oh come oooooooooooooooon, give me something here at least,” Arya whined. Gendry rolled his eyes and clamped his hands down harder on the doona.

“Fine, fine! I left uni early, thinking I might get some peace and quiet. Is that so bad?” Gendry asked.

“It is when you leave the front door unlocked, drink my Coke and make it go flat. You asshole,” replied Arya. Gendry raised his hands in the air in mock surrender, something he often did when Arya was pissed at him. She found it cute, but this time it opened up a chance for her to continue Gendry’s torment. Arya snatched at the laptop to Gendry’s side, which was within her reach, and held it off to the side before Gendry could grab it back.

“Don’t!” Gendry protested.

“Don’t!” Arya retorted in a high pitched, mocking voice before a smug grin settled over her face. “Now, time to see what we have here…” She paused momentarily before slowly turning the laptop so she could see what was on the screen. The video Gendry was watching was paused on a still of a girl giving a guy head, but there was plenty of saliva dripping off of her chin. Arya forced her grin into a look of shock as she looked back at her friend, who was visibly mortified. “Gendry Baratheon! You dirty boy! Of all the things to be watching, you picked messy blowjobs?” Gendry was speechless. Arya let him panic for a minute, before giggling manically. “You didn’t exactly complain about mine.”

“I… You… What?” stammered Gendry. “I didn’t… You…” Arya’s giggling grew louder at Gendry’s growing embarrassment and inability to form words. She set the laptop down on the floor next to Gendry’s bed and turned herself so she was facing her room-mate.

“You heard what I said. You didn’t complain about my blowjobs. But I guess I was doing them wrong the whole time. Maybe I should fix that?” Arya wondered aloud. Gendry’s jaw couldn’t physically drop any lower. Arya had him trapped, with nowhere to go. She grinned before grabbing a fistful of her t-shirt with both hands and slowly peeled the fabric up and over her head. Gendry let out a strangled noise and shrank away from Arya.

“Arya, what…” he began to ask, but Arya shushed him by placing a finger over his lips. Gendry froze for a moment before he swatted her hand aside and pushed himself back against the head of the bed. “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Arya replied bluntly. Gendry let out a nervous laugh as Arya folded her legs up underneath herself and fixed Gendry with an unamused glare.

“Well… This could be some sort of revenge for making your Coke go flat? Maybe… You’re going to make me think you’re going to… y’know…”

“Suck your dick?” Arya interjected.

“Well yeah, that. Maybe you’re going to make me think you’re going to do that, then actually not, which would be… Really, really devious,” Gendry explained. Arya raised an eyebrow at his bumbling explanation. Man, he had just given her a brilliant idea. Best to save that one for a rainy day.

“Well, that wasn’t my intention, but now that you mention it…” Arya teased. The look of horror that crossed Gendry’s face made her snort with laughter. “I’m joking silly. Gods above, I’m not that cruel. Well, not today anyway. Why, do you find this weird? Unappealing?” Gendry licked his lips as Arya folded her arms across her chest. “I mean I can go if you really find the idea of getting your dick sucked to be a turn off…”

“No no, it’s not that!” Gendry exclaimed a little too quickly. “It’s just… unexpected. I thought you’d tease me, make me feel bad, then just… go?” Arya rolled her eyes and giggled quietly before placing a hand on Gendry’s knee.

“You’re so thick,” she said in a soft voice. “Do you really think that I find you unappealing? Gods I had sex with you Gendry. I let you bend me across the kitchen counter and…”

“I know, I can remember,” Gendry said, cutting Arya off. Arya noticed that his cheeks were tinged pink with a blush. She gasped in surprise at this discovery.

“Oh my god, are you…?” Arya began to say.

“Shut up,” Gendry grumbled. Arya sniggered, amused by how easily she could twist her friend around her fingers. “Is tormenting me really this much fun to you?”

“Duh,” Arya replied as she placed her hands either side of Gendry’s legs. “Why would I do it so often if it wasn’t fun?” She looked up at Gendry and met his gaze before she gently began to pull the doona down. Gendry didn’t stop her until the doona had almost slid free of his hips.

“Wait,” Gendry muttered. Arya paused and tilted her head to the side. “Are you sure?” Gods above how thick could this boy be? Arya let out an exasperated groan and rolled her eyes in annoyance at Gendry’s sudden hesitation. He’d never been this unwilling to engage in sex before. In fact, he was always the one to make the first move. This was the first time Arya had initiated the contact.

“For the millionth time, yes,” Arya hissed as she yanked the doona down so hard it almost flew off the bed. She heard the softest of yelps escape Gendry’s mouth, but paid it no mind. Instead she slowly ran her hands up Gendry’s hairy thighs until she met the soft, smooth skin of the join of his hips. She paused, and looked at Gendry, who was looking at her in wonder. She couldn’t hold back her smirk before slowly sliding her hands inward, until she felt her thumbs brush over the warm hard length of Gendry’s shaft. Gendry whimpered at the contact, and Arya had to bite her tongue. Telling him to harden up because the best was yet to come would have been a case of unfortunate timing, but still would have been amusing nonetheless. “So tell me,” Arya purred while she dragged her fingers gently along the soft warm skin of Gendry. “Am I not good enough?”

“What?” Gendry spluttered. “Arya, I…”

“Answer the question,” Arya interrupted. She knew her fingers were barely making contact with Gendry’s skin, and that would be driving him mad. “Am I not good enough?” Gendry continued to gape at Arya before he licked his lips and ran a hand through his short black hair.

“No, you're better than good,” he murmured. “You're great. You're the greatest. The greatest good I'll ever get.” Arya snickered and raised her grey eyes so she was staring into Gendry’s blue eyes. She lowered herself down between Gendry’s legs slowly, so that he could feel her breath on his hard length.

“You really think so?” Arya asked, trying not to be overly mocking.

“Gods above, yes,” Gendry hissed. “I've always thought so.” Arya did her best to mask her silly smile that broke out whenever she thought about settling down with this loveable idiot.

“Maybe you're just saying this to get a free pass to a blowjob,” Arya teased. She ran her fingernails down the length of Gendry’s shaft, which made his hips buck in frustration. “Hmm… Maybe I should…”

“Fuck’s sake Arya, I'm not lying!” Gendry cried out. Arya sniggered and grinned, then cupped her hand firmly over Gendry’s balls.

“Promise?” She asked in a firm, serious voice.

“Promise,” Gendry echoed.

“Good. Because you're the only person in this world I want to bend me over a kitchen bench and fuck me so hard we knock Sansa’s vase onto the floor and shatter it into a million pieces,” Arya stated. Gendry’s shaft twitched at the pleasant memory, which made Arya smirk.

“Is that your way of saying you like me?” Gendry asked.

“Hey, don't push your luck mister,” Arya teased. “You get the blowjob, or the feelings. Not both.” Gendry’s eyes widened at her blunt statement, which didn't help her wipe the smirk from her face.

“I'll uh, I'll shut up then,” he mumbled.

“Good. Also be a gentlemen and keep my hair out of my eyes for me,” Arya said dryly. Gendry snorted a laugh, and Arya wasn't sure why.

“Is your hair even long enough to go into your eyes” Gendry asked. Arya looked up at him and fixed him with an ice cold glare.

“You're this close to _blowing_ your free pass,” Arya growled. A look of shock crossed Gendry’s face.

“I'm only asking because you got it cut recently and it looks…” Gendry began to blabber. Arya rolled her eyes and swept her hair back behind her ears with her free hand.

 _“Fucking hell,”_ she thought to herself. _“To hell with this.”_ She didn't hesitate in wrapping her lips around the head of Gendry’s dick and swirled her tongue around the soft uncovered skin. Gendry let out a yelp that was a mix of surprise and delight. Arya suckered her lips together as tight as she could before she released him with a loud pop. “Going to shut up now?” she asked with one eyebrow arched.

“Yes m’lady,” Gendry responded.

“Don't call me that,” Arya short back. “I'll blueball you for hours if you do.” Gendry laughed nervously, but they both knew she was serious. Gendry said nothing else, so Arya sunk her lips back over his head after the amusing moment had passed. Gendry’s head went back and he groaned in delight while Arya swirled her tongue in circles around and around the head of his shaft. She was determined to show off to him, even if she didn't really know what she was doing. But hey, she'd heard Margaery talk enough about fucking, she'd picked up some tips along the way. Now all Arya hoped was that they applied to sex with men as well. After a good moment of moving her tongue around in various patterns, Arya relaxed herself as much as she could, then began to lower her mouth down over Gendry’s shaft. She used one hand to hold him steady while she lowered herself, until she stopped about halfway down his length. Gendry was what Arya thought was about average when it came to the downstairs department, which was a relief. At least she didn't have to try to swallow a lamppost. Once she had stopped, Arya ran her tongue up and down the sides of Gendry’s length while she worked as much saliva into her mouth as she could. She then sealed her lips right and pulled her mouth up and over a Gendry’s shaft. A loud, wet pop echoed around the room, followed by a loud groan from Gendry. Arya let her saliva drip from her chin down onto Gendry’s crotch, then she began to slowly massage his length with her hand. “Better?” she asked.

“Fuck, Arya,” Gendry whimpered. “That felt…”

“Good?” Arya butted in. “Bet it wasn't as good as this.” She didn't give Gendry a chance to say anything before she was lowering her lips back over his cock again. She didn't go slowly this time; Arya took him into her mouth and slid downward. She could feel him in her mouth, his cock twitching against her warm tongue. She kept going, despite her throat tightening in rebellion against the foreign object inside of her mouth, until she felt Gendry’s tip hit the back of her throat. Her nose was brushing against the skin of his lower abdomen. Arya was quite pleased with herself; she was surprised she was able to do this first try. She moved her mouth back up and released Gendry again and let all the saliva she had accrued wash free. There were thick strings of it attached around his cock that came from her mouth.

“Fuck that's hot,” Gendry groaned. Arya responded by plunging her mouth back down again and bobbed her head up and down, making sure to fully take him every time she moved her mouth downward.

 _“Fuck me how can anyone find this enjoyable?”_ Arya thought to herself. _“Sucking dick gives no reward. I'd much rather spend the time getting some. Oh well, the things I do for this loveable idiot.”_ She was so busy thinking about her situation that she'd tuned Gendry out, until she heard him groaning in sheer ecstasy.

“Fuck, Arya, I’m gunna…” Gendry groaned before he released his load inside of her mouth. Unfortunately for Arya, he was fully sheathed in her mouth when he came, so the back of her throat was quickly coated with his cum. Arya had never been a fan of swallowing. In fact, she'd made a deal with Gendry to never ever have to swallow. But today she had no choice. She waited until his cock stopped convulsing and releasing a seemingly endless amount of liquid, then she grimaced and swallowed several times. Once she was convinced she wasn't going to open her mouth and vomit everything back up, Arya released Gendry’s semi hard shaft from her mouth. There was saliva everywhere. Arya wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before letting out a somewhat satisfied sigh. Gendry was panting, and Arya watched his chest rise and fall with each heaving breath. “Wow,” Gendry said after a long moment of just him breathing. “That was…”

“If you say anything other than amazing, I'm going to punch you in the fucking balls,” Arya growled. Gendry laughed, but he soon realised why Arya had threatened him.

“Oh… the deal,” he muttered.

“Yeah. The deal,” Arya snapped. “So much for warning me.”

“Sorry…” Gendry mumbled. “It was just… it was so good, and I was already worked up. You're really good at that.” Arya rolled her eyes and hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her shorts.

“Yeah yeah kiss my ass more why don't you,” she said drily. “You're going to make it up to me now.”

“How?” Gendry asked dumbly.

“Well, you can start by laying right there,” Arya stated as she wriggled herself out of her shorts. She watched Gendry’s eyes widen as he started to harden again. Gods he could be such an idiot sometimes. But he was a loveable one. Their arrangement made her content, and neither of them were in a rush to make things more… formal. But as Arya stripped off her shorts, she knew Gendry would be the only one who ever got her. Even if he came in her mouth when they'd explicitly agreed not to. Even if he didn't seal up her Coke and made it go flat. Despite his annoying habits, he was perfect to her. And that made her feel this strange sensation that she tried to ignore and deny, but it persisted stubbornly. When she was with Gendry, she felt in love. And she knew deep down that he was the only person capable of making her feel this way.

 

And that suited Arya just fine.


End file.
